For the Victims of Merapi
by Eka Kuchiki
Summary: Indonesia sedang berduka karena gunung Merapi meletus. Para nation memberikan bantuan kepadanya. Warning! OOC, gaje, Fail for ending, dsb. Please RnR...


_Hati Indonesia terasa sakit._

_Penderitaan rakyatnya di Yogyakarta mengiris sembilunya._

_Gunung Merapi yang gagah telah meluapkan isi perutnya._

_Korban telah berjatuhan._

* * *

**#**

**Hetalia Axis Power (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

**For the Victims of Merapi (c) Eka Kuchiki**

**#**

**

* * *

**

Di ruang rapat PBB, America—seperti biasa— memakan hamburger sambil sesekali menyerukan hero. England misuh-misuh melihat kelakuan America sambil menyeruput tehnya. Italy meneriakkan pasta. Russia membully trio Baltic dengan pipa legendarisnya. France mengrepe-grepe England sampai England menumpahkan teh ke muka France. Switzerland mencoba senapan terbarunya dengan sasaran Prussia yang berisik dengan meneriakkan 'awesome'.

Dan segala perilaku aneh para nation lainnya selama rapat.

Sampai akhirnya, Germany menginterupsi rapat—lebih tepatnya kegilaan para nation.

"Ada yang tahu keadaan Indonesia?" tanya Germany ketika melihat dua bangku kosong.

"Indonesia? Siapa itu?" tanya America bingung.

Yang lain sweatdrop. Masa iya America bisa lupa sama Indonesia? Orang bosnya saja pernah bersekolah di Indonesia.

Oke, kembali ke topik.

"Si kepala tulip itu juga gak datang," ujar Malaysia dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Iya, aru. Netherland tidak datang aru," kata China.

"Cie... Cemburu nih ceritanya!" goda Spain. Malaysia memberikan deathglare kepada nation passion itu.

**.**

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruang rapat dibuka paksa dan seseorang masuk ke ruang rapat.

"Nesia gak bisa kesini!" seru Netherland sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya para nation bersamaan.

"Rakyatnya kena musibah," jawabnya.

"Musibah apa?" tanya Germany.

"Gunung Merapi di Yogyakarta meletus," jawabnya. "Aku baru tahu setelah melihat statusnya di FB PBB."

Suasana menjadi hening.

Ya, karena mereka baru mengetahui keadaan Indonesia yang diliputi duka.

Dalam hati, Malaysia menyesali nasib kenapa harus kepala tulip itu yang mengetahui kabar kakaknya.

* * *

Di pengungsian korban meletusnya gunung Merapi, Indonesia menatap sendu para korban. Kondisi mereka sangat memprihatinkan.

Diantara mereka ada yang kehilangan anggota keluarganya.

Diantara mereka ada yang terluka.

Semua dari mereka kehilangan harta bendanya.

Sang Merapi mengeluarkan isi perutnya, meluluhlantakkan desa-desa mereka.

Tempat tinggal mereka.

**.**

Air mata Indonesia mengalir dari kedua pipinya yang kotor karena terkena abu. Abu dari Merapi masih mengotori rambut hitam pendeknya.

"Nesia, mengapa kau menangis?" tanya seorang pengungsi. Indonesia menghapus air matanya.

"Hanya kelilipan debu," jawabnya.

Ia melihat keadaan para pengungsi. Wajah dan tubuh mereka penuh dengan abu dari Merapi. Sebagian diantara mereka ada yang sakit dan terluka.

Tapi dirinya masih jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan pengungsi disini.

Betapa bencana sering menghampiri negaranya.

**.**

Personifikasi negara Republik Indonesia itu berusaha untuk menggalang bantuan dari rakyatnya di berbagai pulau. Dari Sabang sampai Merauke, semua tangan yang memiliki rasa kemanusiaan mengulurkan bantuan.

**.**

'Aku bolos pertemuan lagi,' batin Nesia.

Ya, Nesia seharusnya mendatangi rapat PBB, namun karena bencana datang tanpa pemberitahuan, Nesia membatalkan rapatnya dan langsung mendatangi tempat pengungsian.

* * *

Di ruang rapat PBB, para nation sedang memikirkan bantuan yang diberikan untuk pengungsi Merapi.

"Aku mau kasih pasta, ve..." teriak Italy.

"Italy, kita tidak butuh pasta di pengungsian," kata Germany. "Sulit memasaknya."

"Kalau hamburger?"tanya America-yang lagi kumat idiotnya.

"Gak bakalan bisa, git!" seru England.

"Kita berikan bantuan berupa uang, makanan instan, lalu pakaian." usul Japan-yang masih waras pikirannya.

"Japan benar, kita harus memberikan bantuan yang benar-benar dibutuhkan oleh Indonesia." kata Germany.

Semua memberikan bantuan berupa uang-termasuk Switzerland yang pelit- pakaian layak pakai, serta makanan kaleng, mie instan. Dan Italy masih ngotot mau memberikan pasta.

"Kita bawa sumbangan ini dengan pesawat hero!" kata America yang kumat narsisnya. Ia menunjukkan tiga pesawat miliknya untuk membawa para nation dan sumbangan.

* * *

Indonesia membantu para relawan memberikan nasi bungkus yang baru saja diantar dari Yogyakarta. Diam-diam, ia menyesali dirinya yang tidak bisa banyak membantu.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Nesia-chan!"

'Kayaknya suaranya si Nethe deh,' batin Nesia. Tapi untuk apa si Nethe ke sini? Apa iya terkena abu vulkanik bisa membuat otak terkena fatamorgana?

"Woi! Indon!"

'Dan itu seperti suara Malon,' batinnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang.

Dan... Terlihatlah tampang dua orang yang _coret_disayanginya_coret_ dibencinya.

Netherland mau memeluk Indonesia, tapi dicekal oleh Malaysia sehingga mereka berdua berantem.

Untungnya mereka berdua dipisahkan oleh Belgium dan Singapura.

Ternyata tidak hanya Netherland dan Malaysia yang datang, tetapi para nation menghampiri Indonesia.

"Indonesia!"

Kini Nesia melihat para Nation menghampiri dirinya. Indonesia bisa melihat mereka membawa bantuan untuk rakyatnya—korban gunung Merapi.

Rakyatnya yang kini tak mempunyai apa-apa.

Rakyatnya yang kini tak mempunyai tempat tinggal.

Kini mereka bisa tersenyum.

Bala bantuan sudah datang.

**.**

"Indonesia, kami menyerahkan sumbangan ini untuk rakyatmu yang terkena bencana gunung Merapi," Germany menyerahkan sumbangan uang kepada Indonesia.

"Terima kasih, Germany." Jawab Indonesia. Mata coklatnya berkaca-kaca.

Tapi ia bahagia.

Disaat ia kesulitan, masih ada uluran tangan dari teman-temannya.

Indonesia kini menatap para nation dengan pandangan penuh hormat, "Terima kasih semua…"

Para nation tersenyum melihat Indonesia kini bisa tersenyum bahagia.

Mereka hanya berharap, semoga rakyat yang terkena bencana dapat bangkit kembali.

* * *

Kini Indonesia berdoa dalam hati. Memohon kepada Tuhan yang Maha Esa, pemilik alam semesta ini.

_Tuhan, ampunilah kami._

_Kami mohon ampun kepadamu._

_Kami memohon, berikanlah para korban bencana itu perlindungan._

_Tabahkan hati mereka._

_Berkahi mereka dengan payung kenikmatan-Mu._

_Berikan kami kekuatan untuk menghadapi cobaan-Mu, Tuhan._

_Jangan berikan mereka cobaan yang tak dapat mereka tanggung._

_Amin._

_

* * *

_

#

**FIN**

#

**Eka's Note :** Maafkan saya. Saya akui fic ini gaje dan aneh. Sudah jelas bahwa fic ini bercerita seputar korban gunung Merapi, malah menggaje hebat tentang nation-tan yang dodol itu. *Author dilempar ke lereng gunung Merapi*

Disini Indonesia dan Nesia ini orang yang sama, Nesia itu kependekan dari Indonesia. Disini Indonesia itu cowok (pinginnya sih cewek, tapi entah mengapa saya membuat Nesia menjadi cowok)

Saya sebagai author di fandom ini hanya bisa menyampaikan bahwa saya turut berduka cita atas korban meletusnya gunung Merapi (Yang hari ini kembali meletus).

**Omake**

Germany : Oke, sekarang kita pulang.

America : Yosh! Hero sudah menolong korban bencana alam!

England : Berisik kau, hamburger shit!

Italy : Ve… kok tadi kita tidak memasak pasta?

Romano : Adek bego! Mereka gak butuh pasta!

Japan : Germany, kayaknya ada satu orang yang ketinggalan di posko pengungsian.

Germany : Siapa? Setahuku sudah lengkap semua orang-orangnya.

Canada : (pundung di posko pengungsian) Hiks… aku ditinggal…

#Fail!# *Author ngejedukin kepala ke tembok*

Akhir kata,

Mohon reviewnya…


End file.
